


Little Tears and Little Cries

by Daliaria



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Cumming On Command, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daliaria/pseuds/Daliaria
Summary: Snippets where I explore the relationship between Emet-Selch/Wol/AzemSome are smutty.But it's mostly angst lol
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

For context: I like to think at the end of Amaurot we just lose ourselves in front of E-S and apologise and cry in front of him after he's explained everything, and he just.. softens.. remembering who we once were to him

"Emet-Selch ... I'm sorry."

You break down in front of him, falling to a knee as tears begin to bubble from your eyes.

"I'm so sorry..."

"So sorry..."

"So... very... sorry..."

His hand comes to sit on your scalp and strokes, and you gaze up at him. His eyes are on the horizon, tears of his own spilling from his cheeks. You bring yourself back to a stand, and his hand slips to your shoulder.

"1000 years without the one you love, plucked from you by Hydaelyn... It is a fate I would never wish upon anyone."

He turns to you, and he smiles, pained and broken, somehow pieced together, and you realise the meaning behind his words.

"I've missed you so much."

He wraps his arms around you, choking back a sob as you return the embrace in stunned silence.

"Will you help me rebuild the world?"

You bite your tongue as wetness seeps into your shoulder.

How could you deny him?

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just think it's hot if Emet can make wol come with a snap of his finges.

"I don't need to touch you to make you cum."

The Warrior of Light raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"No?"

His eyes glinted, a smirk mirroring her own creeping to his face.

"No."

He raised his hands and with a snap of his fingers her thighs quivered and she fell to the floor, heat searing between her legs. A stuttering gasp slipped from her lips as she let herself sink into the ground, thighs squeezed together in a pitiful and fruitless attempt to halt the sudden bolts of pleasure coursing through her.

"Cum for me."

"No- nn- ah-"

The Ascian snapped his fingers again, and all at once the heat searing along her veins erupted, prickling, hot, angry, her body quivering despite herself.

"Now..."

The Ascian stepped over her as she trembled, coming down from her high.

"Do you need another demonstration or would you like to behave?"


	3. Chapter 3

You let your hand cup his cheek. He winces, but doesn't pull back, eyes wandering, searching your face as yours explore his.

"Why?" You murmur, voice threatening to catch in your throat. "Why are you so _familiar_?"

You feel your brows furrow in frustration, his expression unchanging.

"Why!?"

He swallows. Tears prick behind your eyes and spill as your breath catches in your throat.

"Why does it feel like I've known you my entire life!?"

His gaze teeters down, eyes fluttering closed.

"Why Emet-Selch!? Wh-"

He interrupts you by letting his hand come to rest upon yours over his cheek, eyes ever so slowly opening to fix you with their gaze again.

"I told you."

You think back to the dreams you've experienced every night since his coming. The uniting of two souls, intimate, warm, and unexpectedly melancholy at their end.

"I told you the truth."

You swallow as his hand drags yours from his face. You swear you see tears pricking behind his eyes too.

"Figure it out. And tell me when you do."

He lets your hand fall back to your side as he turns to walk away, leaving you with the same gnawing emptiness you wake with each morning.

_Come back_.

It aches.

_Come back_.


	4. We Were Lovers, My Dear. Once.

When she awoke it was to the smell of sandalwood. Candles that had sat burning for several hours and finally burnt out. The smell of him. The shell of home.

Shifting every so slightly she noticed the soft sheets below her, how the mattress practically consumed her. It had been an age since she had slept in a bed this conformable, this luxurious. The last time she could recall such a thing being when she was Lord Edmont's guest. And even then this far exceeded her experiences there.

Groggily she shifted, and then noticed the warmth upon her back, the show rise and fall of the body next to her, and her heart filled with warmth and she couldn't help but smile, turning and wrapping an arm around him, prompting him to turn around and face her, wrapping and arm around her in return.

_What happens when it's over?_

_When you have to face him?_

She winced.

"Hero."

She hummed in response, squeezing her eyes shut as if to will away the thoughts that disturbed her peace.

"I told you just yesterday the truth of my past."

She winced. He had.

"You know we can not keep this up."

A bolt of pain cursed through her chest, and her arm tensed around him, pulling his body in closer to hers.

"I don't want to think about this now."

He exhaled through his nose, a strained laugh.

"Neither do I, my dear... If I could, I would keep you forever." He paused, letting a knuckle trail to her shoulder and stroking gently. "I just.. Need to make sure you're aware."

She squeezed her eyes shut, pulling his body into her chest and turning her face into the pillow to stifle the tears that threatened to spill.

"I know.. I just want to make the most of our time together. Please."

And then in her arms she felt him tremble.

"I finally have you back and I have to let you go..."

A bewildered expression crossed her face as he continued.

"What a cruel twist of fate, to finally be reunited only to have to let you go."

And he shook, pain and sadness filling her body as wetness fluttered onto her chest, and for the first time she cradled his head in her arms, pulling him into her chest and stroking, dotting kisses on his forehead as he sobbed silently.

"I... Do not understand but... I will stay... I want to stay... As long as I am able."

He stilled, arm around her tightening and pulling himself further into her.

"Emet-Selch... I may be your enemy, but... I think I love you. Being around you... it's like being at home. Like returning after a long journey. Please... Let me have this... Let me keep this... For as long as we are able."

And he nodded.

"One day I will tell you," he murmured. "One day you will know the full truth. But for now... Thank you."

And the sorrow and longing in his voice sent a huge pain churning through her chest, and she pulled him close, dotting kisses all over his scalp and running her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep in her arms and she followed soon afterwards.


End file.
